Various spectroscopic instruments are known. X-ray based instruments, for example, can be used to determine the elemental make up of a sample using x-ray florescence spectroscopy. Portable XRF has become a preferred technique for elemental analysis in the field. Portable XRF is fast, non-destructive, and provides reasonably accurate results (i.e., quantification of elemental concentrations in a wide variety of samples). With XRF, an x-ray tube is used to direct x-rays at a sample. Atoms in the sample absorb x-rays and re-emit x-rays that are unique to the atomic structure of a given element. A detector measures the energy of each x-ray and counts the total number of x-rays produced at a given energy. From this information, the types of elements and the concentration of each element can be deduced. Commercially available analyzers include the Delta manufactured by Olympus NDT and the Niton XLT-3 manufactured by Thermo Fisher Scientific.
X-rays, however, pose a safety concern. Also, portable and benchtop XRF analyzers have not to date been used to determine lower atomic number elements such as beryllium, sodium, carbon, boron, oxygen, nitrogen, lithium, and the like.
Laser induced break down spectroscopy (LIBS) devices are known and used to detect the elemental concentration of lower atomic numbered elements with some accuracy. These devices typically include a high powered laser that sufficiently heats a portion of the sample to produce a plasma. As the plasma cools, eventually the electrons return to their ground states. In the process, photons are emitted at wavelengths unique to the specific elements comprising the sample. The photon detection and subsequent measurement of elemental concentrations are similar to spark optical emission spectroscopy (OES). Examples of LIBS devices are the LIBS SCAN 25 from Applied Photonics, the LIBS25000 from Ocean Optics, and the RT 100 from Applied Spectra.
Some elements such as carbon, phosphorous, and sulfur react with oxygen resulting in a very low level signal which can be difficult to detect and/or properly analyze.
It is known to use an inert gas such as argon to purge the sample. Typically, the flow rate is high and the area purged is large. The gas may be used to purge a sample chamber in some prior art LIES analysis systems. Accordingly, a large source (e.g., a tank) of argon gas is required and must be toted along in the field. Other analysis systems using an argon purge, such as a mobile spark OES analyzer, also use quite a lot of argon gas for purging.